A New Kind Of Family
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Konaha 12's punishment for being bad is diffrent this time...it's much worse then usual. The teams are turned into familys. How will Sasuke and Sakura do as parents to a baby Naruto? Read to find out! [[ AU. SasuSaku ]]
1. Chapter 1

I've come to notice that all of your behaviors lately have been pretty horrible," 5th Hokage Tsunade said to Konaha 12 **(A/N Yes 12 Sasuke is there!) **"So I'm going to teach you all a lesson about growing up. Girl's on the left side of the room. Boys on the other. Naruto go in between Sasuke and Sakura. Choji between Ino and Shikamaru. Kiba between Hinata and Shino And finally Rock Lee between Tenten and Neji."

"The boys in the middle will be turned back into babies" Tsunade continued, "The other two will act as your parents., You will all live together and be a family for two weeks unless things get worse."

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled out, "What do we get from this!"

"The winner's will get a week off from missions and go to the hot springs. ALL expenses paid. Now if you do fail horribly you may get turned back into genin. Now, the 'babies' follow Shizune."

Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Rock Lee left the room.

"Now you will be staying at your "husbands' house's. For the two week we will give you 50,000 dollars. If you somehow run out of that come and see me. Understood?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Now go home."

Sasuke sighed as him and Sakura walked out together.

Sakura had given up on her dream of being with Sasuke a while back.

Almost six years ago.

They were now nineteen.

The two headed to the Uchiha home to see Sakura's stuff was already there.

Sasuke sighed.

How was he going to handle a baby?

Especially since it's Naruto!

"When do you think he's going to get here?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they sat down on the couch.

She looked at him.

"Okay," she said, "I get that you don't like this but we have too. I don't think you want to fail, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said slouching into the couch, "But this is such a stupid project..."

"Not that stupid," Sakura started to remember her fan girl days.

If she was still in that phase she would be completely insane right now.

Luckily she wasn't but, that doesn't mean she ever stopped liking Sasuke...

But he did not have to know that.

"Could you show me around?" Sakura asked her 'husband'.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

He motioned for her to follow him.

"This is our room," he said pointing to a giant bedroom.

"Wait," Sakura said halting, "Our?"

Sasuke shot her a weird look.

"Married couples share a room...That's also why your stuff is in there."

"Oh-ya..."

They walked down the hall about five seconds further.

"And this will be Naruto's room, hence the baby stuff..."

"How'd the baby stuff get here?"

"Probably while we were meeting with Tsunade people came by and set it up..."

"Oh."

Then they heard loud knocks on the door and a baby crying very loudly!

"Naruto," Sakura and Sasuke mumbled together.

Sakura ran to the front door as Sasuke slowly walked.

Savoring the moments before his version of hell.

Sakura opened the front door to see Naruto in a baby stroller.

She picked him and held him.

"Sasuke," she yelled, "Bring in the stroller!"

"Great," Sasuke thought to himself grabbing the stroller and shutting the door, "She's already ordering me around."

Sasuke put the stroller down and walked into the den to see Sakura holding Naruto in the rocking chair that was his mothers.

Sasuke could vaguely remember his mother holding him in that chair.

Singing to him to make him calm down.

Then it hit Sasuke...

Naruto didn't grow up with parents had all.

He had a horrible childhood.

For the few months he was this young again-

He and Sakura had to make it fantastic and nurturing.

It was just something Sasuke felt the obligation to do for him.

He sat down on the couch next to the chair.

"Sing to him," he mumbled to Sakura.

She turned her head towards Sasuke and smiled.

"What?" she replied.

"Sing," Sasuke said a bit louder, "When I was little it helped me..."

She made and awkward face and shook her head.

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
>Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.<em>

_If that mockingbird won't sing,  
>Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.<em>

_If that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.<em>

_If that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.<em>

_If that billy goat won't pull,  
>Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.<em>

_If that cart and bull turn over,  
>Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.<em>

_If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
>Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.<em>

_If that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.<em>

_So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
>Daddy loves you and so do I,"<em> Sakura sang.

Sasuke sort of smiled at the last line of the song.

He kind of loved Naruto but not in an inappropriate way...

As a brother or in this case a son...

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

She saw a sweet look on his face.

"This is going to be interesting," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up the next morning in her and Sasuke's bed.<p>

The last thing she remembered was sitting in the rocking chair with Naruto.

"Sasuke must've brought me in here," she thought to herself.

She smiled and turned around expecting to see Sasuke but he wasn't there.

Sakura lazily got up then thought.

"Aren't babies supposed to cry?"

She opened the bedroom door and walked out.

She walked down to Naruto's room but he wasn't in there.

"Dammit!" she heard a masculine voice yell.

Then she heard crying.

Sakura went running for the kitchen only to see a pot on fire and Naruto crying in a high chair.

Sakura ran over and picked up Naruto and held him.

"What are you doing?" she asked Sasuke trying to use a calm face.

He turned away from the burning pot and was clenching his teeth.

Then he said,

"Trying to make breakfast."

Sakura smiled and put down the now calm Naruto.

Sasuke quickly put the fire out and Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Look," she said letting go and having Sasuke sit down, "You don't have to let me sleep. Part of this is being woken up in the middle of the night to a screaming baby. I'm going to make breakfast for you two okay? that's how everything went in my house. My mother always cooked breakfast. Sometime my father or I would cook dinner but that's different. you can depend on me Sasuke!"

Sasuke slowly sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to go and get dressed," he said getting up and leaving the room.

Sakura smiled and started to make breakfast.

As she cooked Naruto hummed and played with a little shaker Sasuke had given him.

Right before breakfast was done Sasuke walked in and sat down.

Sakura smiled.

"You can start to eat," she said, "Help Naruto eat, Sas. I'm going to go and change."

Then Sakura ran out of the room to get dressed.

As soon as she left the two boys both got serious looks on there faces.

For about a minute they has a stare down.

Then Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to eat.

Naruto tried reaching for some food but couldn't get it.

Sasuke ripped up some pancakes with his hands and fed it to Naruto.

A few minutes later Sakura came in all primped and pretty.

She sat down and started to eat.

After they ate Sakura cleared the table and Sasuke walked into the living room.

When Sakura was done she picked up Naruto and sat down on the comfy couch next to Sasuke.

"Hey," she said putting Naruto in a close by play-pen.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Do you have any idea what we're supposed to do now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not really...," he replied modestly.

"Well, today before all of this happened I was supposed to help Lady Tsunade with some paperwork. Is it okay if I leave? Will you two be okay?"

"Okay? I can handle a baby by myself!"

"But can you handle a baby Naruto by yourself?"

"Why don't you leave and we'll see," Sasuke replied rudely.

"Hmph," Sakura said and stormed out of the house.

"I can handle you," Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto stared up at him with his big blue eyes looking very innocent, "You're not _that_ bad."

Then Naruto spit at Sasuke.

"I can do this," Sasuke thought trying to encourage himself to stay calm.

Then Naruto said his first words...

"Teme!"

Sasuke eyes widened like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, "She's not home..."

Sasuke bent down and picked up Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke smiled.

Not his Sasuke smile.

A real smile.

* * *

><p>When Sakura got to Lady Tsunade she didn't to paperwork.<p>

Then she found out.

Lady Tsunade had camera's installed in everyone's houses to see how everything goes.

She was spying on them

After seeing that she was about to head home and then she saw them-

Naruto and Sasuke bonding.

Sasuke smiling and Naruto smiling with him.

It was a good start.

"Maybe after this," Sakura thought in her mind, "They can actually be friends..."

Then she actually thought about it and shook her head no.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy!**

**In this chapter I'm going to show what's going on with the others families.**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this!" Ino yelled from the kitchen of her and Shikamaru's house.<p>

Shikamaru lazily walked in.

"What?" he asked her.

"Look," she said pointing to an eating baby Choji, "he eats so much!

"Yes," Shikamaru replied walking out, "He is Choji."

"Please just help me!" she cried, "I can't do this anymore! We are all going to be turned back into genin because you won't help."

"No, we're going to be turned back into genin because you won't stop whining."

"Shut up and help me!"

Shikamaru walked back in and picked up Choji.

He then walked out with Choji into the living room.

He put the baby in a play pin.

Then Choji started to play with his toys and Shikamaru sat down and kept on watching TV.

"How did you do that?" Ino asked walking in.

"Do what?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>*** Hinata, Shino and Baby Kiba***<strong>

* * *

><p>"K-Kiba," Hinata said picking him up off of the ground, "D-don't pull Akamaru's tail!"<p>

"Arf!" Kiba barked simultaneously with Akamaru's.

"K-Kiba you aren't a dog…."

Hinata sighed and put Kiba back down.

She then turned around to see Shino facing a wall.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" she asked him walking over.

"Watching this ant," he replied in his Shino way of talking.

"Ahhh!" Hinata screamed seeing the size, "G-get rid of it!"

"No..."

Hinata screeched again and ran back over to Kiba and Akamaru's.

"S-Shino! I'm serious! G-get rid of it!"

"It's a female not an it..."

"Get rid of the female than!"

"Fine."

Shino then picked up the insect and let it outside.

Hinata sighed.

Shino walked outside.

"I-i don't want to become a genin again," Hinata mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tenten, Neji, and Baby Rock Lee***<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten and Neji sighed as they watched Rock Lee.<p>

Right now he was running around the living room screaming and yelling,

"Youth!"

Tenten pouted as she watched him.

"How can a baby do this?" she asked Neji.

"He is after all Rock Lee...," Neji sullenly replied.

"But still!"

"Youth!" Lee yelled jumping up on the coffee table.

"Oh no!" Tenten yelled, "Get off!"

"Youth!" he yelled again jumping off of the table onto Neji's lap.

Neji growled and stood up.

Rock Lee back flipped off and screamed the word once again.

"YOUTH!"

Tenten pouted and looked like she was about to cry.

"Youth!"

"I'm going upstairs," Neji said leaving the hectic room.

Tenten put a hand on her head and watched Lee.

"Youth!"

She groaned and picked up Rock Lee.

"Time for a walk..."

"Youthey!"

* * *

><p><strong>***Sasuke, Sakura, and Baby Naruto***<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived back at the house to see Sasuke and Naruto just laying around in the living room.<p>

"Get up!"Sakura smiled picking up Naruto.

"Teme," Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke lazily and very slowly stood up.

"What are we doing?" He asked taking Naruto out of Sakura's hands as she went to get the stroller.

Sasuke put Naruto down in it and put the little seat belt over Naruto's lap.

Naruto clapped as they went outside.

"I'm not sure," Sakura said as they started to walk around the extinct Uchiha district, "Do you want to go into town maybe?"

"Sure," Sasuke agreed and they started to walk towards the village.

Sakura pushed the stroller as they went.

Sasuke tried not to but he kept on staring at Sakura.

He had never really noticed how beautiful she was before today.

She was always an annoyance.

But things were changing.

And to him-

She was too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"So where do you wanna go?" Sakura asked Sasuke.<p>

"Hn," he said continuing to walk.

"Teme!" Naruto said.

'Hmmmm?"

"Teme!"

Then he noticed Naruto was pointing to Baby Choji.

"Oh!" Sakura said, "I think he wants to have a play date with Choji.

Sasuke cringed at the word play date.

It just sounded like the word was not meant for to children together.

To him it sounded wrong.

"Ino pig!" Sakura yelled across the street.

"Pig!" Choji said pointing to Ino.

"No," she said to him and the turned back to Sakura, "Hey Billboard brow! Come here!"

The Uchiha 'family' walked over to the 'Nara' family.

"Hey," Sakura smiled tilting her head and hugging Ino.

Sasuke and Shikamaru just nodded there heads at each other.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino asked with a sneaky look on her face. "how about Naruto and Choji have a play date!"

Sasuke cringed again.

"That's what I was thinking!" Sakura happily replied.

Ino turned the stroller in-front of Sasuke.

"Have fun!" she said running off with Shikamaru.

Sakura groaned and blew some hair off of her face.

She turned to Sasuke.

"Let's stop by the market then go back home," she said pushing Naruto's stroller away.

Sasuke gripped onto Choji's and followed her.

"So," Sakura started turning her head, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Thanks," Sakura replied.

"Food!" Choji yelled.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura laughed as they reached the market.

"Youth!" they heard from outside.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to each other and walked inside.

They walked in and saw Tenten trying to catch Rock Lee.

He was running around yelling, "Youth!"

Over and over.

You could hear Tenten mumbling, "Why couldn't Neji watch him..."

Sakura let go of Naruto's stroller and turned to Sasuke while grabbing a shopping cart,

"Watch them," she replied, "I'll be right back."

Sakura walked off and Sasuke watched the two kids.

They were speaking baby, he guessed and every few seconds look up at him.

Each time with a different expression on there faces.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Youth!" yelled baby Lee right into Sasuke's face.

"Sorry!" Tenten said finally grabbing him.

Sasuke sighed a breathy sigh and turned back around to the two babies.

But, they were gone.

Sasuke's face went even paler than it was.

"Have to find them!" Ran through his mind.

He activated his sharingan and started to run.

He found Choji first in the candy aisle.

He sighed in relief.

"Ramen!" he thought when thinking of where Naruto could be.

He went there but couldn't find him.

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura's face ring through the store.

He ran to where the voice came from.

He saw Sakura with Naruto in the baby stroller.

Naruto was smiling largely at Sasuke as if saying, "I got you in trouble on purpose!"

"Drop Choji at the Nara's," she said trying to smile, "I'm going home to make dinner!"

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled and put Choji in his stroller.

The whole time on his way to the Nara house he was 'talking' to Choji.

"You and Naruto planned this," Sasuke started, "Didn't you? What are you trying to do break us up! We're not even together..."

They reached the house.

Sasuke rang the door bell and Shikamaru answered it.

"Here," Sasuke said.

"Bye," Shikamaru replied yawning as Sasuke walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Uchiha House (Before Sasuke)*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she stirred a pot of stew.<p>

Naruto sat in his high chair playing with little stuffed animals.

"Stupid," she smiled at how easily Sasuke was tricked by two little babies.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~~~Rynn~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

* * *

><p>As Sakura was cooking she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"I can't get it..." she thought to herself.

She was about to yell, "The doors open!"

Then thought, "What if its a robber?"

Then she sighed and reminded herself that a robber wouldn't knock.

"Sasuke!" she heard a familiar voice yell, "I Sasuke! I have a mission for you!"

Sakura was a bit confused.

Lady Tsunade had told them no missions during this punishment.

She turned off the oven and walked to the door.

"Kakashi?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"S-Sakura! W-what are you doing here!" he replied completely in shock. Then he got his pervy face on, "Oh...so you and Sasuke are alrea-"

"Finish that sentence and you die," Sakura interrupted.

Kakashi snickered and sat on the couch.

"You don't know what's-" Sakura was interrupted by a baby's cry.

"I haven't seen you in a month and you have a kid?" Kakashi said in pure shock.

Sakura ran out of the room into the kitchen.

Baby Naruto had dropped the toy he was playing with and was freaking out.

Sakura walked over and picked him up.

She calmed him down and walked back into where Kakashi was.

"Watch him," Sakura said starting to walk back to the kitchen.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to Kakashi with a giraffe in his other hand.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he heard the front door slam close.

Sasuke walked into the room and sat in a different chair not even noticing Kakashi.

"Hi Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke jumped back a little.

"Haha Teme!" Naruto screamed.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't stop by?"

"No."

"Well I did...why do you and Sakura have a baby?"

Sasuke sighed thinking that Kakashi knew what was going on.

"He's our baby," Sasuke said sarcastically, "We are starting a family. I'm thinking about having another one."

"Oh my god!" Kakashi yelled.

"What?" Sakura yelled running in with a spoon in her hand.

Kakashi turned to the baby.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Naruto Teme Uchiha!" he yelled.

Kakashi flashed back and forth from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Tsunade turned him into a baby and we have to take care of him," Sakura said, "Dinner's ready..."

She picked up Naruto and left the room.

"Now leave," Sasuke said getting up.

"Nah i want some stew," Kakashi started to walk but Sasuke locked the kitchen door behind him.

Sakura sighed.

"Why do you have to be like that?" she asked.

"It's who I am," Sasuke replied.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled out then he threw his cup of stew at Sasuke.

"Love this kid," Sasuke said clenching his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>The idea of Kakashi coming in and having no clue was Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake's! <strong>

**I know it's short but I'm going camping and wanted to update XD!**

**Thank you!**

**Please review my readers!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After cleaning Sasuke up the family continued to eat.<p>

"So you guys wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" Sakura asked them.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"What about you Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Teme Uchiha!" he pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed as they finished.

While Sakura put all of the dishes away Sasuke brought Naruto into the den.

Sasuke leaned over and looked at the half asleep baby.

"Wanna do anything tomorrow?" he asked in a childish tone.

Naruto reached up and grabbed Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke chuckled and picked up the baby.

"Maybe we'll go for a walk," Sasuke leaned back into the couch with Naruto still in his arms.

Sasuke shut his eyes.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's nose and clenched his little hands on Sasuke's shirt.

Sakura walked in and saw the two asleep on the couch.

Her face softened and she smiled sweetly.

She stared for a moment and then left the room.

She headed to her bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Thanks Lady Tsunade," she said out load.

Sakura changed into her pajama's and laid down on the bed and feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to see Naruto all curled up on his chest.<p>

Sasuke smiled his Sasuke smiled.

He picked up the baby and held him so very careful not to wake him.

He walked into his and Sakura's bedroom to see her asleep.

"Hey," Sasuke said moving some of her pink hair off of her face, "Sakura?"

She slowly inhaled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Sasuke," she softly said smiling.

She sat up slowly.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked him getting off of the bed.

"Good," he replied still holding the sleeping baby Naruto, "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic," she replied.

"Want me to put Naruto in his room," Sakura started, " You can change and then I'll come back to change."

"No," Sasuke swiftly said, "You change first."

Then he walked out of the room quickly shutting the door behind him.

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room and slowly put him down into his crib.

He walked in front of his and Sakura's room.

"You done?" he knocked.

"I guess," She replied, "Come in."

Sasuke walked in to see her buttoning up her shirt.

"Anything else you gotta do?" he asked her

"Brush my hair and do my make-up I guess..."

"Do that now."

"But you-"

"I'll change quickly."

Sakura sat on the chair to her vanity and started to brush her long hair.

Out of her mirror she could see Sasuke changing his shirt.

He was-looking at her.

She continued to brush her hair and when she was done she put it up.

She then put on her make-up.

Still looking at Sasuke through the mirror.

"God he looks hot!" she thought in her mind.

"She's so beautiful," Sasuke thought in his, "No!" he yelled at himself in his mind, "You're not suppost to think about Sakura like that!"

Sasuke put on his pants and walked over to Sakura.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

That sent a quick shiver through her.

"You done?" he asked.

She stood up and face him.

His hands still on her shoulders.

"Yah," she replied.

They looked at each other.

"You look-really pretty today," Sasuke said.

"You look-pretty good yourself..."

They both leaned in towards each other.

As they were about to kiss-"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," they hear from Naruto's room.

They snapped out of there daze and ran into him.

"Good morning," Sakura said picking him up.

"Good morning," Sasuke mumbled happily, "Dobe always ruins everything."

"What?" Sakura asked as Naruto started to calm down.

"N-nothing, Ehem. Wanna go out to breakfast?"

"Yah!" Sakura smiled, "Change Naruto and I'll go put on my shoes!"

Then she hurried out of the room.

"Teme," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" Sakura asked blushing as Sasuke and Naruto came into the kitchen.<p>

Sasuke looked at her.

Thinking about there previous events.

"I mean today!" Sakura said blushing.

"Umm," Sasuke said forcing food down Naruto's throat, "Park?"

"Sound's nice!" Sakura coughed out.

They all finished eating and left the house.

The three made there way to the park.

Sasuke and Sakura avoiding all eye contact with each other.

When they reached the park they saw Neji, Ten-ten, and baby Rock-Lee.

Neji was training on a tree.

Sakura gripped Sasuke arm.

"You want to go somewhere else?" she asked him trying to avoid something that might happen.

"No," Sasuke replied walking right into the park.

Sakura cringed and pushed Naruto's carriage after Sasuke.

He sat on a bench as Sakura took Naruto out from the carriage.

She placed Naruto on the ground and he started to crawl around.

"Youth!" you could hear Rock Lee yell as Ten-Ten walked over to Sakura.

"Hey," Ten-ten said smiling.

"Hi!" Sakura replied standing up and giving her a small hug.

"How's your 'motherhood' been?" Ten-ten asked eyeing Rock Lee.

"Okay..." Sakura said and blushed.

"You're blushing..Did something happen!"

"N-nothing! It's just awkward cause Sasuke and I don't really mix. At least you're with Neji! You two _are_ a couple!"

Ten-ten smiled.

"Leave me alone, Neji," Sakura heard from behind her.

The two girls turned around to see Sasuke and Neji having a stare down.

"We can fight this out!" Neji exclaimed as he and Sasuke walked to where Neji had been training.

Sakura and Ten-Ten looked at each other and both said, "What's going on?"

They picked up the babies and walked over near the boys but far enough so they wouldn't get involved in the battle.

Neji and Sasuke haven't been good friends after some failed mission.

It was the two of them and they both blame it on each other.

They both got in there fighting stances and Neji made the first move.

He threw kunai at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke dodged and threw a shrurakin with lightning on it.

Neji tried to doge it but it slashed it right arm.

"Fire jutsu!" Sasuke yelled spewing flames at Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru, Ino, and Baby Choji<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think it was a great idea to go to the park!" Ino ranted, "Choji wont complain and neither will you-"<p>

"Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled interrupting her as they got to the park.

"Looky!" Baby Choji yelled pointing to Sasuke and Neji's fight.

Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Go stop it," she basically said.

Shikamaru went running at what could be a mess.

They were two of the strongest shinobi in the village.

They could destroy a lot of things.

"Shadow possession," Shikamaru mumbled stopping the two right before they were about to use their best attacks.

They both froze.

"Stop it," Shikamaru said, "Stop fighting or we all may get more weeks of this family crap."

He let go of the possession and Sasuke and Neji walked to their 'wives'.

"Let's go," Sasuke said putting his arm around Sakura.

She quivered and put Naruto in the carriage.

As they left the park and went home-

Sasuke didn't take his arm off of Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**

**And if your a new reader!**

**Please review all of the chapter or I will bother you with messages!**

**Mwhahaha :)**

**Credit for the idea of a fight to awesomenaruto!**

**Check out her stories! **

**Sorry for my epic fail of a battle scene! ^-^**

**Sorry for it coming out so late and it being a bit shorter.**

**I have a broken finger -_-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	8. AN

**Okay I get that some people don't like to review...**

**BUT if you add the story to your favorites i want to know why!**

**If you add it to your story alerts I want to know why!**

**If you have any ideas or if you want to see what's going on with another family I want to know!**

**So please review every chapter!**

**So I can know!**

**Cause I posted chapter 7 earlier today come on to my email 12 emails for it.**

**3 of them are review -_-**

**You know who you are so please review!**

**Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**That goes for of the other stories on this profile.**

**So please review so you can get more!**

**I'm trying top update as fast as I can and this just informs you how to help!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace out!**

**~Rynn~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Sasuke and Sakura got home they sat down in the living room with Naruto.<p>

"That was-interesting," Sakura said leaning back into the couch.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Me neither."

The two of them stared at nothing as Naruto feel asleep in the play pin.

"I'm going to bring him to his room," Sakura said standing up, "And Then I'll be in-ours."

She picked up Naruto and quietly made her way up the stairs.

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura softly put Naruto in his crib.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a black figure swiftly move by.

She turned around and put her hair up in a light pony tail.

She headed into her and Sasuke's room to see Sasuke walking out of the bathroom with his shirt off.

Her lip quivered.

She grabbed a tank top and shorts and ran into the bathroom to change.

"Sakura," she heard Sasuke say.

"Yes," she replied walking out of the bathroom.

"Tomorrow do you want to see if Naruto wants to go to somebody else's house?"

"For a play date?"

"Yah. I think he needs time away."

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and turned on the TV.

They both watched it for a while until she laid down.

"Do you still want it on?" she asked Sasuke.

"Hn," he replied.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

~The Next Morning~

As usual Sasuke woke up first but he looked over and didn't see Sakura.

He looked over the edge of the bed.

She had fallen off some time during the night.

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

So soft that you could barely hear.

He reached his hand down and poked her forehead with two fingers.

"Hey Sakura," he whispered.

"Go away," she said grasping his hand and pulling him over.

Sasuke started to actually laugh.

He hadn't realized how strong Sakura had gotten.

"Sakura get up," Sasuke said standing up.

"Oh," she said opening her eyes," Did you push me on the floor?

"Nope," he said getting his clothes and going into the bathroom.

"Whatever," Sakura said standing up and walking over to her vanity.

She sat down.

She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair out.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom.

"How do you change so fast?" She asked him.

"Hn," he replied.

Sakura quickly went through her draws and picked out some clothes for the day.

She grabbed a tank top and shorts seeing that Sasuke was wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

She went into the bathroom to change.

Sasuke opened the door to their room and walked into the hallways.

He walked to Naruto's room and quietly opened the door a crack.

He saw Naruto on the floor running around like a maniac.

You could see the look of 'seriously?' appear on Sasuke's face.

Naruto started to clap when he saw Sasuke.

"Teme Dada!" Naruto screamed jumping onto Sasuke.

Sasuke stood paralyzed for a moment with what he said.

"Hey," Sakura said coming up behind him.

"W-what?" he replied.

"Breakfast," Sakura said.

"Omelet with tomatoes?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Cereal," Sakura answered.

The three of them went to the kitchen and ate.

Shortly after Ino stopped by to pick up Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down and started to watch TV.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke said.

"What did you say?" Sakura replied in shock.

"About yesterday..."

"Oh... No."

"What?"

"No.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"So you do?"

"No!"

"Yes?"

"No!

"Sakura we have to talk about it!"

"Lalalalalalala!" Sakura yelled putting her hands over her ears like a child.

"This is going to take a while," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**

**On my profile I have a poll at the top for the story!**

**So go check it out and vote for who you want to see more of!**

**Thanks you!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**And I'm literly laughing.**

**I love how I put a poll up to vote on charecters to see who you want more of.**

**Wanna know the result?**

**The Uchihas.**

**I was like seriously?**

**Well you can still vote.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed.<p>

"Yes?" she asked.

"We have to-"

"Lalalalalalalalala!" Sakura inturupted.

"You're imposible."

"I know."

"then i'll just talk. The kiss... I liked it. I like you."

"What?"

"I thought you didnt care," he said with a smirk.

"I-I don't," she stuttered grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"How am I suppost to know!"

Sasuke sighed and put his hands on his head as Sakura ran out the door.

She stopped right outside of it as she leaned her back against the door.

"What did I do?" she thought to herself.

She stood up and turned towards the door.

She turned and pushed teh doorknob foward.

It didn't open.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, "Open the door!"

"Lalala, can't hear you," Sasuke flatly said.

"Grah!" Sakura screamed as she kicked the door open.

Sasuke looked at her with a sly half smile.

"For the next few weeks it's my house too!" Sakura exclaimed, "I don't have to leave!" then she eyed him.

"Wait? Do you expect _me_ to leave?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Bye...," Sasuke said.

"I can't believe_ I_ got tricked by that! By _you_!"

"Bye." Sasuke said as he left the room and Sakura left the house.

As she walked she kicked a rock along.

"Damn him," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Tsk, tsk tsk," Tsunade said after just watching Sakura and Sasuke's fight.<p>

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked her walking into her office.

"Sasuke and Sakura just had a big fight."

"Wait Lady tsunade! You're watching those! Only security is suppost to watch them to make sure nobody gets hurt!"

"So what Shizune. Sit with me. It's so very entertaining!"

"But Lady Tsunade!"

"Shizune!"

"Yes!"

Shizune ran over and stood behind Tsunade has she changed the chanel to the Nara's.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.<p>

"What do you want...?" Shikamaru replied.

"Choji's eating all of the food!"

"That's kind of what he does...Troublesome women..."

"Gahhh!" Ino screamed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Shikamaru mumbled seeing as how Ino was busy.

He walked up to the door and lazily opened it.

His face was shocked.

"-What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Ohhh!" Tsunade cheered, "Suspense!"<p>

"But Lady Tsunade we can see who it is..."

* * *

><p>"He's such a jerk...," Sakura mumbled, "Why did Lady Tsunade pair me with him...? At this point I'd rather be paired with Naruto. Or why couldn't I be the baby? They have had their 'moments'."<p>

* * *

><p>"Youth!" Rock Lee cheered.<p>

"I have given up..." Tenten said.

"You should have done that a while ago," Neji replied, "I don't know how Lady Tsunade thought we could put up with him."

"She probably just did it for her own amusment."

* * *

><p>"I did!" Tsunade exclaimed.<p>

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Sh-shino!" Hinata stuttered.<p>

"Yes?" he answered.

"C-could you h-help me with K-kiba?"

"Not right now. I'm helping an ant find it's family..."

"More bugs in the house! Stop it!" she cried.

* * *

><p>"This is so much fun!" Tsunade clapped.<p>

"You didn't do this to punish them did you..."

"Nope!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Sorry for the late update! **

**My computer went on strike!**

**Please review and if you're new to the story please review all of the chapters!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well. Um.**

**Oops.**

**Its been a while, yeah?**

**I'll try to stay on top of this story!**

**Let's go for some of the other families for a while?**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's face stayed in a shocked expression.<p>

With all of the craziness going on now, he knew that her arriving would just make it all worse.

He heard Ino screaming in the back round and obviously the woman in front of him did too.

Her facial expression turned upset, as Io walked out with a calmed Choji.

"I gave him a lollipop and he stopped!" She exclaimed, not looking up until she reached the doorway, "Oh Temari! What are you doing here?"

Temari was almost speechless.

"I was just in town and thought I would stop bye." She laughed with an awkward tone, "Looks like I've missed a few things..."

Ino almost had a smug grin on her face.

For the last couple of months, the two girls had been trying to win the affection of the Nara boy.

The icy-eyed ninja knew this whole mess could only help her chances of winning but the sand ninja screwing up might ruin a few things.

"As you can see we're a bit busy." Ino spoke with a small smirk appearing.

"Yeah, yeah." Temari chuckled again and backed away at a slow pace, "Catch up with you later!" She yelled and broke off into a run.

Shikamaru slowly while the door while eyeing his 'wife'.

"What was that...?" He asked, unknowingly.

He had some idea what was going on between the two girls but when confronting either of them, he would get swift no's.

"Nothing." she scoffed and walked to Choji's room.

The blonde placed the now sleeping boy into the crib next to the sleeping Naurto and smiled for a moment.

As she was about to turn, she felt Shikamaru right behind her.

Ino turned around only to feel herself closed in by his arms.

"Move Shikamaru." she stated and looked up at him.

He let a chuckle and a smile slip from his lips.

He moved his head lower and connected his lips with hers.

A heat quickly covered her face as she pushed out of his grasp and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"This is getting good!" Tsunade exclaimed with pure excitement in her eyes.<p>

Shizune's eyes showed more of a fear seeing the greatly respected woman before her enjoy almost torturing the ninja in her own village.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to fall, Sakura decided that she should pick up Naruto.<p>

Upon arriving, there was no answer.

Thinking logically, she tried the door and it was open.

Leave it to the bimbo and the lazy to forget to lock the door.

She lazily searched around the main floor until finding the temporary babies room.

Seeing the two were asleep and there were giggles coming from the main bedroom, the pinkette quickly choose not to ask any questions.

Grabbing the baby who was half asleep with his thumb in his mouth she fled the Nara home quickly.

Once she was halfway towards the Uchiha home she sighed and debated heading to her own home instead.

Then she feared that more time would be added to this confusing family thing.

The other hand was seeing Sasuke who was aware of her feelings and shared them.

What could- what would he do?

The wind began to pick up, indicating a storm might be arriving later that evening.

Sakura picked up her pace and reached the Uchiha home as the rain began to drizzle.

She reached for the doorknob with her free hand and of course, it was locked.

Seeing she didn't have a key, she would have to knock and have inevitable contact with Mr. Uchiha.

She switched her feet, contemplating on just breaking inside instead of that.

Much to her dismay, Naruto began to stir and started to cry.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed and banged on the door with a tight fist.

She heard soft footsteps from inside, as the rain began to pour.

She began to bang louder and could swear that she heard Sasuke laughing at her.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, knowing he was there.

She had never liked thunder and lightning that much even though being a ninja, she had to have little to no fears.

As he opened the door with a smirk and she ran inside, Sakura knew tonight was going to be a bad night.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be good~!" Tsunade yelled, clapping with anticipation.<p>

"I can agree with you on that..." Shizune sighed, finally giving in and taking a seat in the chair the hokage had set up for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free to suggest in a review!**

**I'm going to try to update _at least_ once a week!**

**If you're new to this story, please review every chapter!**

**If you've been waiting for this update for a while, I apologize a lot!**

**Every review counts towards a faster update!**

**Thank you everybody!**

**Love your author,**

**Rynn. **


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura shoved Naruto into Sasuke's arms as she stormed inside.

It took him off guard but he manged to balance the now crying baby.

Her quickly formed plan was to avoid him at all costs.

To lock herself inside of the shared bedroom and hide out there.

Sasuke, of course, realizing where she was headed to the moment he had to soothe a baby.

Since she was running, all he had to do was run faster.

The two were now racing down a long hallway in the Uchiha home.

Sasuke was taking the lead but Sakura was increasing her speed.

Once catching up to him, she began to push him away, being careful enough to not hurt Naruto.

In the end, the raven haired boy beat the pinkette by a few seconds.

All of this had calmed Naruto and he was giggling at the end.

"Let me go in, Sasuke." Sakura stated, placing her thin hands on her hips.

Sasuke scoffed and chuckled, "Not until you admit you're still in love with me."

He spoke with a clear, cool, calm and collected voice despite the teasing words he was speaking.

She took a sharp tone with him, "Go put Naruto in his room. He must be tired."

Obviously he wasn't tired.

If she could get him to sleep before the worst part of the storm began, Sasuke might not have to deal with two crying ninjas that night.

Sasuke groaned and reached for her wrist, taking the small one into his large hand.

The two walked together towards the make shift baby room.

Sakura walked in before him and moved the blankets around a bit.

Once making sure it looked comfortable, the two put the blonde down together, making sure his head didn't bounce.

Once he was silent and seemed to be asleep, Sasuke left about a moment before his 'wife' did.

They both reached the Master bedroom at the same time.

Sasuke had slowed down so she could catch up with him even though she didn't want to.

He smirked and held open the door for her, being a gentleman.

Well, as much of one as he could be.

She slapped his hands off the door and they quickly snapped back to his sides.

He let an ow sound slip his mouth to humor her as the door hit her back and she stepped inside, followed by him.

Sakura scoffed at the man attempting to make her feel better but humor himself more than her.

She crashed onto the bed and looked up at the plain white ceiling.

Blinking a few times, she stood up as he went down and made her way to get something to change into for sleep.

She pulled together a large shirt and shorts as a clap of thunder was heard.

It made her jump a bit but she settled on not being weak in front of him.

The pinkette went into the bathroom and slipped into the pajamas.

The walked out and placed her worn clothes in the laundry hamper that she would clean tomorrow.

The Raven haired man was completely capable of doing the laundry, as he was with most of the house hold chores.

He just always liked when she did it.

Sakura settled on because that was the way it was in the Uchiha manor before the massacre.

She vaguely remembered his mother always staying home and his father heading the clan.

It had been over a decade ago when she was younger and was hard to think about.

If the massacre hadn't occurred, she would go on and ask him.

Except she didn't want some speech or maybe even an emo Sasuke.

The one she had was hard enough to deal with already.

As she sat down, Sasuke stood up and did the same thing she just had.

He pulled out a pair of shorts and simply changed into that.

He didn't bother going into the bathroom like she had, he didn't care if she looked.

Even though she wouldn't to keep up her pride.

She would have loved to look at his tone body if she weren't made at him and this changing thing wasn't almost like a game between the two.

She would be less confident in the way she looked but he wouldn't care if she watched at all.

He new he had a nice body and would never flaunt it in public.

They both knew if Sakura would run off to tell anybody over how this male was teasing her, she wouldn't be believed.

Sasuke had the persona where he was to cold to do anything of the sort so quickly enough everyone believed his smart lie.

Once he was changed, he walked over and fell on top of her.

She struggled underneath his weight and she could feel his stomach going up in down with laughter.

Even though no sound was audible.

"Get off!" she exclaimed loudly and then pressed her lips together.

She forgot that if she screamed too loud she would awake Naruto.

Hearing her struggles, he moved over her until coming up next to her.

He was an inch away from her and didn't plan on moving.

"Go to your side."

"We have sides now?" Sasuke chuckled a low one, "What if I want that side?"

"Well, it's mine."

"We can always share."

"That's not how sides work!"

Sasuke broke into a body laughter at her frustration.

Once calming himself and seeing how red she was from being mad, he propped himself onto he elbows.

She looked over at him and was confused,

Obviously she knew what he was trying to do and was shaking from the fear of the storm to attempt to stop him.

Maybe it would calm her down.

Maybe it would make her forget about the doom she build up in her mind to happen.

His face came within seconds of hers and all she did was stare.

He looked her face over with his roaming eyes for a moment to take it in.

He could tell she was scared and he only wanted to help.

Sasuke placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away, going onto his side.

Sakura didn't say anything, knowing he would deny it.

The whole swift motion sent a shrill feeling through out her body.

His lips were softer than she would have thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying, okay guys?<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you're new to this story, please review every chapter!**

**IF you aren't, please review this one!**

**Love you guys!**

**Bye!**

**Love, Camryn.**


End file.
